Legends
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: The closing of Operation Inganno, Deeks was shot and was M.I.A. for five years. Now Deeks has to prove that he is Martin Deeks and not Max Gentry. This is story leading up to Deeks shooting, and the five year journey back to his family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

This chapter is rated M because of a graphic torture scene, per se.

Deeks ran his hand through his hair, and thought on Nate's statement; then he looked Nate dead in his eyes.

"Do you usual lead with that statement, or do you build up a false sense of security before you drop the hammer and get down to business?" Deeks asked.

"Huh?" Nate asked, caught off guard by Deeks question.

"You're definitely a psychologist." Deeks said with a chuckle.

Nate was taken back by Deeks speaking out instead of Max. Nate was about to speak when he heard Hetty speaking in his ear.

" _Mr. Getz, a word._ "

"I'll be right back." Nate said.

Nate got up from the table and left the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"That was a get opening line." Callen said as Nate walked into the main room.

Nate gave Callen a dirty look.

"Before speaking remember you called me." Nate said cutting Sam off. "If you think you can do better, I'll exit stage left."

"What do you need?" Granger asked as he gave Sam and Callen the third degree.

"Mission reports would be ideal." Nate said.

"That could take some time." Hetty said.

"Well I guess you should get to it, while I go to entertain out guest." Nate said.

Nate stared at Sam and Callen defiantly, challenging them to speak up. When they didn't speak up Nate returned to the interrogation room with Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how is the big guy doing? He still partnered with the lone wolf?" Deeks asked with a smile.

Nate took what he said in stride, and then shot a look at the camera.

"What do you remember?" Nate asked, and then walked over to the chair.

"Not a lot, just a few snippets here and there. Hey is there a chance I could check out old mission reports?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, that's what that little debacle was about." Nate said.

"I'm guessing Callen said that you blew it, and Sam was about to comment." Deeks said

"Was going to comment." Nate said and then took a seat.

"Wow. You grew a pair if you were willing to cut Sam off." Deeks said.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely Deeks." Nate said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Just after Nate walked backed into the interrogation room-

" _So how is the big guy doing? He still partnered with the lone wolf?" Deeks asked with a smile._

 _Nate took in stride what he said, and then shot a look at the camera._

" _What do you remember?" Nate asked, and then walked over to the chair._

" _Not a lot, just a few snippets here and there. Hey is there a chance I could check out old mission reports?" Deeks asked._

" _Yeah, that's what that little debacle was about." Nate said._

" _I'm guessing Callen said that you blew it, and Sam was about to comment." Deeks said_

" _Was going to comment." Nate said and then took a seat._

" _Wow. You grew a pair if you were willing to cut Sam off." Deeks said._

" _Oh yeah, you're definitely Deeks." Nate said._

Hetty and Granger stared at the Callen and Sam after hearing Deeks describe their partnership to a T.

"He remembers something if he has you two pegged." Granger said.

"And that proves what?" Sam asked. "I thought Nate was brought in to prove he hadn't jump ship."

"True, but you underestimate Mr. Deeks, Mr. Hanna. Something you did a lot in the past." Hetty said defending her agent.

Sam kept his mouth shut and returned his attention to the screen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Noa and Kensi were heading back to the Ops, which had been relocated warehouse district, to see what Eric and Nell dug up after the latest lead that they had ran down. When Kensi and Noa entered the bull pen the ladies stopped in their tracks when they saw the boxes on the tables, and desks. Kensi approached one of the support staff and asked.

"What are these boxes for?"

"Hetty requested these reports taken to the field house," The woman said.

Kensi turned to Noa as she spoke.

"These reports are from five years ago." Noa said.

Kensi gave Noa a questioning look; she then walked over and grabbed another report in the box. Upon looking in the folder Kensi was stumped. It was a report that she revised five years ago, but there was name on these reports that caught her attention.

"Is Hetty still at the field house?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." The woman said.

"We'll take it to them." Kensi said.

"Okay." The woman said giving Kensi a shrug.

Noa mouthed "why" when Kensi looked back to her. Kensi flipped the back page and showed the signature on the dotted line.

"Martin A. Deeks." Noa said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the field house Nate had stepped out of interrogation and was waiting in the main room.

"Is it necessary for us to wait for the reports?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I want to know what Deeks has been up since leaving the states." Callen said.

"True we need to know if he has flipped, but Deeks needs to know what happened to him before he was shot. I think you would be able to relate with the need to know right Callen?" Nate asked.

Callen shot Nate a dirty look; whereas, Hetty and Granger returned their attention to the tv. Sam shot Callen a goofy look.

"That was a low blow, but well played." Sam said.

The next thin the group heard was the side door open, but with the floors being hardwood the group was suspicious. They heard footsteps, but they almost missed them.

"Crap." Nate said, and then hung his head.

Granger realized the problem, and hung his head also. The last three looked in the direction of the hallway in time to see Kensi and Noa walk into the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France-

Seamus was starting to regain his consciousness when he heard a noise.

"Ching."

And then he heard it again.

"Ching."

It was at this time he realized that it was metal on metal; like two blades being ran against each other. Seamus was attempting to get away, but he was acutely away of his bindings. At this time somebody grabbed his head and forced him to look at his captor.

"Seamus I am very disappointed in you." The man said.

"How so?" Seamus asked.

Seamus became aware of that was two people in the room when he felt a fist punching him, splitting his left cheek. Seamus shook his head attempting to clear the fog. Then Seamus became aware of a third person; judging by the sound of their voice it was a female.

"Max Gentry." The woman said.

"What about him?" Seamus asked.

The woman and her bodyguards had an accent.

{Possibly Russian.} Seamus thought.

"Did you know that he was first an undercover L.A.P.D. detective, who then became an undercover federal agent?" The woman asked.

"Nope." Seamus said.

Which reward Seamus with another punch, but to his right cheek. Seamus saw in the corner of the room a table with a lot of tools.

"What's with all the tools?" Seamus asked.

Seamus was hit again, but in his nose breaking it.

"Those tools were used on your bodyguard." The woman said.

The man on his right point to a body to the left of him. What Seamus caused him puke: a broken nose, a couple of pulled teeth, a few broken finger on his right hand while two fingers had been amputated on his left hand, and his torso had a few lacerations. The thing that caught his attention was the blood on his pants, and on his pelvis.

"Did you castrate him?" Seamus asked.

"No, we took the whole package." The man on the left said.

Which cause Seamus to dry heave.

"I'm going out a limb here, but I'm going to die?" Seamus asked.

The two goons looked at the woman and then smiled at Seamus.

"Tell what he's won." The woman said.

"Wow a gameshow announcer." Seamus said.

Which awarded Seamus with another punch in the face.

"He's won a slow agonizing death." The man on the left said.

"Screw you." Seamus said, spitting at the trio.

The man on the right had pick up a tool, which Seamus had missed, and then proceed to attack and shatter Seamus left knee. All throughout the warehouse Seamus scream could be heard.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles, California: N.C.I.S. field house-

The group in the house we in a standoff: Nate and Granger's were over by the front door with Sam and Callen standing over by Hetty. Next thing the people heard was.

" _Hey Nate you coming back?_ " Deeks asked through the tv.

Kensi broke her attention from her bosses and looked at the tv. Seeing her husband in five years took her to the edge: Deeks facial hair is overgrown and hair shoulder length.

"You are forbidden to speak to him until he has been cleared." Hetty said

"Seriously?" Kensi asked.

"He's been off the grid for five years; we have no idea what identity is in his brain." Granger said.

"Deeks was wounded and got swept out to sea; it took Sasha five years to track Deeks down. Why would Deeks go native?" Kensi asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sam said.

"Sam, Deeks was ready to die for your wife, really?" Kensi said.

"I haven't been undercover as long as Deeks." Sam said, disgusted at Kensi cheap shot.

"Technically it wasn't undercover seeing as how Deeks didn't know the difference between Max Gentry and Marty Deeks." Noa said.

"Noa this doesn't involve you." Granger said.

"You may not like it, but Deeks is her teammate; so it does involve her." Callen said.

"You seemed pained to say that." Kensi said.

"Not really. Deeks save my life at least once. I owe Deeks the benefit of the doubt." Callen said.

"My order still stands: until Nate clears him, you are not to have contact with your husband." Hetty said.

" _Yo Nate, are you coming back?_ " Deeks asked again.

"Do you have those files?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they're in my vehicle." Kensi said.

"A word at said vehicle." Nate said.

Kensi turned and exited the building with Nate right behind her.

"Anyone have a clue what that's about?" Sam asked after Nate and Kensi had left.

"Anybody want to go tell Deeks that Nate is getting the mission files." Noa said.

Hetty went to tell Deeks that Nate was getting the documents.

"I hope neither of you ever get in over your heads." Noa said speaking to Callen and Sam, and left.

N.C.I.S L.A.

"I need you to do me a favor." Nate said, after exiting the field house.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

They walked over to SRX opened the back door, and rear door and started to unload the boxes.

"I need you to get an audio with your voice on it, maybe both of yours." He said.

"You think that hearing my voice would help regain more of his memories?" She asked.

"It couldn't hurt." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

They had three quarters of the boxes out of the vehicle by the time Noa exited the house. She approached the vehicle and helped finish unloading the rest of the files. Nate gave Deeks some time to look over a few of the boxes before continuing with the interview. Kensi stole one more look at her husband.

{I love you.} Kensi thought.

Kensi and Noa left to go run down the lead that the wonder twins gave them.

"What did Nate want to talk about?" Noa asked.

"He wanted to get an audio file with mine, or both of our voices." Kensi said.

"The one voice that could connect him to his past, makes sense." Noa said.

The women drove another thirty minutes before they got to the location in question.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France-

" _How's Seamus doing?_ " The woman asked her body guard

"He's looking like a train wreck." The man said.

" _Is he awake?_ " The woman asked.

The man turned and look at Seamus who was currently unconscious, with his arms in shackles suspended with his toes just barely touching the ground.

"At the moment he is not. We had to revive at least once." The man said.

" _Nice. Keep up the good work._ " The woman said, and then hung up the phone.

After the phone call ended Seamus was starting to come around.

"Seamus welcome back." Body guard one said.

"We missed you." The other body guard said.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual." Seamus said.

"That's too bad." The first man said.

The second man applied a pair of brass knuckles and punched Seamus in his face; collapsing the left side. The two men gave Seamus a sideways glance when they saw his left eyeball hanging from the socket by the optic nerve.

"That's weird." Seamus said.

The first man came up and severed the nerve; almost as if doing Seamus a favor.

"Before I die, can I get an eye patch?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

The second man, who still had the brass knuckles applied, punched Seamus jaw ; fracturing it. The pain was so intense that Seamus passed out. The first man unhooked Seamus restraints, and then the two men carried him over to the chair and buckled him in.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles, California: N.C.I.S. field house-

Two hours after Kensi and Noa left Deeks was still going over the mission files. He took a few bathroom break. Nate had walked back into the room to see Deeks sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. Deeks heard a voice.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked.

"Listen to the water crash against the supports, and remembering-"

Deeks trailed off. He was remembering something, but the event was evading him.

"Surfing. You were remember how you used to surf." Nate said.

"How long was I gone for?" Deeks asked.

"Gone?" Nate asked.

"How long was I pretending to be Max Gentry?" Deeks asked.

There was a pause before Nate responded. It had been a while, but Deeks could have sworn that Nate was wearing an earwig.

"Five years." Nate said.

"That entire time I was gone, not once did I go surfing." Deeks said.

"Wish you were out on the water right now?" Nate asked.

"Never a bad day on the water." Deeks said.

After speaking that line Deeks paused. He couldn't explain it, but Deeks had the strangest feeling that he had spoken that line before.

"The line is familiar because about nine an half to ten years ago you had suffered an incident at the hands of a Russian arms dealer." Nate said.

"Sidorov." Deeks said.

Nate shot a glance at the camera, and then continued.

"Yeah I met you on the beach-"

"Four months after mine and Sam's abduction." Deeks said.

"That was the opening line to our session." Nate said.

Nate looked at the room and saw that Deeks had gone through ten of the twenty boxes.

"I didn't know you were a fast reader." Nate said.

"Not fast, just selective." Deeks said perusing another file.

"How about we take a break." Nate said.

"And do what?" Deeks asked.

"You look like you could use a breath of fresh air." Nate said.

"Are you sure Hetty and Granger are going to allow that?" Deeks asked.

"Well with Sam and Callen nearby, do you think you will be able to get away?" Nate asked.

"Touché." Deeks said.

The two men exited the room and head out the back door. It exited out onto an open air patio that was fenced off.

"Afraid that I'm going to run off?" Deeks asked.

"That's what we're here for." Callen said, as a he and Sam exited behind them.

Deeks saw a table with a meal on it, so Deeks sat down and ate. As if remembering the lay out Deeks packed up his trash and then walked over to a trash can that was built to look like it was part of the structure; Sam and Callen shared a look. Deeks went to sit down next to Nate and then breathed in the fresh sea air. Back in the field house Hetty and Granger were conversing about Deeks competency.

"It seems that Mr. Deeks is getting more than just his memories leading up to his shooting." Hetty said

"Yes. Yes it does." Granger said.

Hetty picked up her phone called Kensi and Noa for an update, while Granger returned his attention to the interrogation on the patio.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France-

"Seamus good to see you that you're still with us." The first man said.

"Sad to say that this is the end of the line." The second man said.

Seamus was regaining consciousness after blacking out. Seamus took stock of his injuries: a destroyed knee, a partially destroyed face, a missing eyeball, a busted jaw, a broken nose, and five missing fingers between to the two hands.

"Any last request?" The woman asked.

"Can I still get that eye patch?" Seamus asked.

"No." The first man.

"Well before you kill I'm going to throw a little advice out there." Seamus said.

"What?" The woman said.

"If Max Gentry is a serious threat good luck trying to catch him." Seamus said.

"Why?" The second man said.

"If he is in the states Max can disappear into thin air." Seamus said.

As soon as the words left Seamus mouth the woman pulled out a gun and shot him between the eyes.

"Is that true?" the woman asked as she put her gun away.

"Five years ago was the first time we we're to prove that Max was a cop." He first man said.

"Do we have a lead on Mr. Gentry?" The woman asked.

"Whoever abducted him knew what they were doing." The second man said.

"Max is from Los Angeles; head there and see what turns up." The woman said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles, California-

The sun was going down when Deeks and Nate decided to head back into the field house. Upon entering the main room Hetty was waiting for Deeks and Nate.

"So the tiny ninja with insane hearing has come to tell us that she is calling it night." Deeks said.

Hetty and Nate shared a look, and then Deeks continued.

"Is there a chance that I could take a shower later?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, but once we can confirm that you are Martin Deeks, and not Max Gentry." Hetty said.

Deeks gave Hetty a pointed look, and then signaled to the guard to lead the way to his arraigned sleeping quarters.

"Max Gentry was the worse alias he every created. Do you really think he sold out his country?" Nate asked.

Hetty started to walk away, but stopped short before exiting.

"That depends on what he did while he was under." Hetty said.

"That's not a yes." Nate said.

Hetty shot Nate a look over her shoulder and then exited building.

"And I'm pretty sure you did whatever was necessary when you did your time with the C.I.A." Nate said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks woke up to see Kensi sitting on the edge of his bed; he sat up, startled by her presence in his room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Deeks asked, frantically.

"Semper Vigilo, Paratus, et Fidelis." Kensi said, and then kissed Deeks deeply.

Deeks grew wide eyed upon recognition of the phrase.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Kensi!" Deeks gasped as he woke up from his dream.

 **T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Kensi went home and began rummaging around the house, but before she got too far she was assaulted by her children: Conor, Monty, Tracey and her daughter Clair. Clair is shorter than Conor with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Kensi bent down to give her children a hug, and to scratch both Monty and Tracey behind their ears. Kensi stood up after the children let go, and prepped to make dinner. While she was cooking dinner Kensi found a mini tape recorder and set it to record, but waited until she sat down to eat to begin recording. After dinner was cooked, Kensi set the table, and then help Clair sit in a chair; Conor was sitting across from Clair. As Kensi sat down she turned the recorder on.

"So did you two have fun at Grandma Feldman's house?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Both Conor and Clair said.

"What did you like?" Kensi asked, and then took a bite.

"Monty, Tracey and I ran through the yard, playing fetch and digging in the sand box." Conor said.

Monty and Tracey looked up from their dishes and barked, which got a chuckle out of Kensi.

"What about you Clair?" Kensi asked.

"I got Grandma Brandel to push me on the swing. It was so much fun." Clair said.

"Did you two do anything else?" Kensi asked.

"Before Grandma Brandel came over we went swimming at the community pool; it was a blast!" Conor exclaimed.

The conversation died then because the kids were very hungry. Kensi stopped the recorder, which got Clair's attention.

"What's that mommy?" Clair asked.

"Uncle Nate asked a favor of me, but I had something else in mind." Kensi said.

"Who's that for?" Clair asked.

Kensi hesitated. She wanted more than anything to tell her son and daughter that their father was home, but given Hetty's order Kensi decided to lie, per se.

"An old friend." Kensi said.

"Can I meet your old friend?" Clair asked.

"Yes, it's just going to take some time." Kensi said.

"Thanks mommy." Clair said.

Kensi cleaned up the table, and then went to find a flash drive to copy a song that would spark a memory, or two.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The next morning Kensi got the kids off to her mom's and then met Nate for an early morning coffee.

"Morning." Nate said, giving Kensi a hug.

"Morning to you too." Kensi said, hugging Nate back.

Kensi gave Nate Deeks laptop, and the recorder.

"What's with the recorder?" Nate asked.

"He hasn't heard Clair's voice before." Kensi said.

Nate nodded his head, and then the friends drank their coffee. Before leaving Kensi said.

"Tell him I love him, and that I miss him."

"Okay." Nate says.

The friends' part ways: Kensi to Ops, and Nate to the field house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ops was located on the outskirts of town in an old office complex that had been condemned over thirty years ago. It took N.C.I.S. two years to fully renovate the place, but it's fully functional; and there is an underground bunker in case of emergencies. Noa was in the shooting range practicing, Callen and Sam were in the gym working out, and the Wonder Twins were in ops going over the information that Sasha secured for them trying to find any leads on the Russian slave ring. The connections were spotty at best, but Eric was able to isolate a few leads. Kensi was entering the bull pen when she got the text from ops to report. Kensi went up to ops and waited for the rest of her team to report.

"What do you have?" Callen asked, as the three agents entered ops.

"We have a lead, but it's sketchy at best; there are a few buildings on PCH that are being renovate for professional meetings. The Russian group is behind the funding." Nell said.

"Give us the addresses to the building." Callen said.

"This will be a surveillance job at the moment." Hetty said entering ops.

"What's up Hetty?" Sam asked.

"State department has asked us to keep an eye on the group for a time." Hetty said

"Who's the inside man?" Noa asked.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

Eric brought a picture of a man dressed in a business suit who looked very familiar.

"Is that?" Kensi asked.

"A.T.F. Special Agent Moore." Noa said. "I'd say it's a little too soon to say that I was happy to see him again."

"We rarely are happy to see an old employer." Hetty said.

"That's putting it mildly Hetty." Noa said.

"Addresses are on your phones." Nell said.

The group split to keep an eye on the two buildings.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the field house Nate was arriving to a freshly showered Deeks.

"Nice room service." Deeks said.

Nate chuckled at Deeks response, but kept his train of thought. Deeks could tell how Nate didn't bite that it was time to get down to business, but the laptop and mini recorder piqued his interest. Nate stepped out onto the patio and put the laptop down on the table opening the lid. Nate booted the computer and paused the music player.

"An old friend got a few things together to help jog your memory." Nate said

"Get to jogging." Deeks said.

Nate pressed play. The music started and by the first line of the song being sang Deeks felt nostalgia pour over him.

"Kensi and I made love to this song when Conor was conceived." Deeks said

Nate let the song play out, and then when the song ended Nate stopped it and the turn on the mini recorder.

" _So did you two have fun at Grandma Feldman's house?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What did you like?"_

" _Monty, Tracey and I ran through the yard, playing fetch and digging in the sand box."_

 _Monty and Tracey looked up from their dishes and barked, which got a chuckle out of Kensi._

" _What about you Clair?"_

" _I got Grandma Brandel to push me on the swing. It was so much fun."_

" _Did you two do anything else?"_

" _Before Grandma Brandel came over we went swimming at the community pool it was a blast!"_

By the time the recorder had finished it Deeks was a wreck: tears streaming, and a runny nose. It took Deeks a few minutes before responding.

"Clair is-"

"Your daughter." Nate finished for Deeks.

Deeks cried some more and Nate embraced Deeks. Finding out that he has a four year old daughter and not being allowed to see her is a little too much for one man to take in one day. After Deeks had finished crying Nate gave him a water, and then gave Deeks some space. When Deeks had regained his composure Nate said.

"Kensi says that she loves you, and misses you."

"Thanks?" Deeks said

"What do you remember?" Nate asked.

"Well." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five years ago: Los Angeles-

Deeks and Kensi were running down a lead in the T.M.Z. when Deeks saw a picture on a post. The picture was strangely familiar; not so much the picture itself, but the person in it. Deeks ripped the picture of the board and looked at it more closely. Kensi was reaching the Acadia by the time she realized that Deeks wasn't behind her. Kensi went back to see what the holdup was, but by the time she got to Deeks he was approaching a bum.

"You know her?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah." The bum said.

The bum was fidgety.

"Take your time I'm in no hurry." Deeks said.

"Want to bet?" Kensi whispered.

Deeks waved her off.

"Kylie. Her name is Kylie." The bum said.

"Know when she will be back?" Deeks asked.

Kensi was a little taken back that her husband was asking about a street walker, but she was keeping her anger in check.

"Tonight." The bum said.

"Thank you for your time." Deeks said.

Deeks pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the bum, and then pulled Kensi away from the man. When they were back at the suv Kensi asked.

"You better have a good reason for-"

Deeks unlocked the car as he was kissing his wife. When he pulled away Deeks handed the picture to Kensi. When Kensi looked at the picture she about freaked. The woman in the photo was L.A.P.D. Captain Hailey Jackson. Kensi ran around to the other side of the vehicle, jumped in, and bucked up.

"What is she doing in the area?" Kensi asked a little suspiciously.

"I'm going to drop you off at Ops and go find out." Deeks said.

"No." Kensi said.

"Kensi don't argue. Nell and Eric need to start deciphering that information as soon as possible, and I'm not exactly sure the L.A.P.D. would like two feds muscling in on their territory." Deeks said.

"And one is any better?" Kensi asked.

"If I show them up they will only get hurt feelings. If you show up it will make them look bad." Deeks said

"Shut up." Kensi said with mock disdain, and Deeks chuckled.

As they the partners approached ops they shared a kiss, and Kensi got out. Deeks drove off heading to the police station. After Kensi had entered Ops, and Deeks had left another car had drove up. One that was following the partners at a discreet distance. When the person behind the wheel had confirmed the location they drove off.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Haley Clarence was walking back to her office when she notice all the stares coming from the rank and file, and the shields.

{What now?} Hailey thought.

"I wonder who I pissed off now." Haley said as she was walking into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"That depends." A voice said.

Haley about jumped out of her skin after hearing the voice behind her. Hailey looked at her visitor and almost fell over.

"Deeks!" Hailey squeaked.

Deeks was taken back by his old partner's vocal inflection.

"Yes." Deeks said.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked.

Deeks didn't respond. All he did was show Hailey the picture.

"I wasn't expecting to see that picture again." Haley said. "I was undercover trying to find a woman."

"What does she look like?" Deeks asked.

Hailey pulled out a picture and show it to Deeks. When Deeks saw the picture it was his turn to fall over.

"How old is this picture?" Deeks asked.

"Ten years old, why?" Hailey asked.

Deeks was pulling out his phone and then exited the room. Deeks waved for Hailey to follow. Hailey exited her office and locked the door. By the time the pair started heading to the elevator Deeks was being connected to the prison operator.

"Hello my name is Special Agent Deeks with N.C.I.S. I need a prisoner brought up for question." Deeks said.

When Deeks said the name Hailey almost kicked herself in the butt.

"Brock Spears. I will be there in an hour." Deeks said, and then disconnected the call.

"Not going to lie I've never knew the man went under in drag." Hailey said.

"You do now." Deeks said.

Hailey punched Deeks in the arm as they were getting on the elevator.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was sitting at her desk when her desk line rang.

"Hello." Hetty said answering the phone.

" _Hetty, its Deeks._ " Deeks said.

"What's the word Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

" _It seems that L.A.P.D. was looking into the same sex ring we were, but it goes much deeper than that._ " Deeks said.

"Why?" Hetty asked.

" _About the time I was heading into the drug ring at the M.M.A. gym, one of their captains was still working the ring after I left._ " Deeks said.

"Who?" Hetty asked.

" _Brock Spears._ " Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day-

"You were working with Hailey Jackson and the two of you were going to see Brock Spears." Nate said.

"Actually it's Clarence now; she got married when Kensi and I were being held prisoner about eight years ago, and _yes_ we were going to see Britney Spears." Deeks chuckled.

Nate give Deeks a sideways glance.

"Whenever Spears went under he was always in drag." Deeks said.

"I guess he drew the short straw." Nate said trying to suppress a smile.

"That's putting it mildly Nate." Deeks said.

"Continue." Nate said.

Across town Callen and his team were bored out of their skulls watching the buildings.

"Remind me to send a scathing note to the state department about our truncated job duties." Sam said.

" _Not worth your time, trust me._ " Noa said.

"Have a few runs with the department back in your days?" Callen asked.

" _More time than I can count._ " Noa said.

" _That must have sucked._ " Kensi said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five years ago: Los Angeles-

Bock Spears was sitting in interrogation awaiting his visitors. When he heard the door open and shut he spoke up.

"What do you want now?" Spears asked.

"Not sure, but I'm willing to bet you will tell me, Britney Spears." A voice said.

Brock looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Deeks and Hailey standing by the door. Hailey took a bow, and Deeks wave at him. Brock groaned out loud.

 **T.B.C**

A/N: The plot thickens.


	3. Adrift in a Sea of Memories

Hailey and I take our seats across the table from Brock. Brock was fuming, but kept his composure.

"We can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the dirty." I say.

Hailey was taken back at my opening statement, but kept her silence.

"Talk, or I will have you put in general and let it slip that you like to dress in drag." I say.

Hailey couldn't contain her laughter.

"You wouldn't dare." Brock said, with a death glare.

"Who's serving life in prison, without the chance of parole?" I say. "It's not beneath me to fight dirty."

"What do you want to know?" Brock asked, growling at me.

"There's a sex slave trade in the area. You worked it a few years back." Hailey said.

"One ran by the Russians?" Brock asked.

"That's the one." I say.

"Uhh." Brock said hesitating.

"Wow, that's a first." I say.

"Yeah, Brock is at a loss for words." Hailey said.

"What you didn't know Deeks is that two detectives were killed after you were pulled off of the assignment, and I was nearly killed." Brock said.

"Do you still have the information?" I ask.

"You're going to L.A.P.D. clearance." Brock said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Hailey said.

Hailey and I get up from the table, and then exit the room. We we're outside before Hailey asked the question.

"Do we even have a clue what we're looking for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say.

We jump in my vehicle, and head back to the police station.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present-

"So how long did it take for you and Hailey to find the files?" Nate asked.

"A couple of days." I say.

"Did you know what you we're looking for, or did you just stumble upon it?" Nate asked.

"A little of both." I say.

" _Mr. Getz._ " Hetty said of the wire.

"Be right there." Nate said.

"The tiny ninja requesting an audience?" I asked.

" _A tiny ninja that has no problem scaring the living daylights out of you._ " Said to Nate.

"A tiny ninja that loves scaring the living daylights out of you." Nate said to me.

"That sounds like her." I say.

Nate just laughed and exited the room.

"Is any of this relevant?" Granger asked as Nate entered the room.

"What do you want to know: how he was shot or after he was shot and how your asset picked him up?" Nate asked.

"We don't have much time." Hetty said.

"A body was found that in Paris, France that matches the description of Seamus Moore." Granger said.

"I'm guessing that Moore was found dead?" Nate said, more statement than asked.

"Yes, and Moore was tortured for information; before being killed." Granger said.

Nate looked at the clock and saw that it was going on lunch.

"Can we do this after lunch?" Nate asked.

Hetty handed Nate a bag of food. Nate looked at the bag.

"What's this?" Nate asked.

"Fish tacos." Granger said.

"All right." Nate said.

Hetty and Granger watch as Nate and I make our way out on the back to have lunch.

"Hetty thinks I'm dirty?" I ask after swallowing.

"I didn't get a definitive answer." Nate said.

"It's Hetty, she never gives definitive answers. And Granger is here to keep her, scratch that, the assistant director is here to keep my feet to the fire." I say and then take another bite.

"They want you to get to the point." Nate says.

"They want to know what happened after that day on the pier." I say.

Nate nods his head.

"So much for a warm up." I say.

"We're on a clock agent." Granger said, as Hetty and he walked out onto the patio.

"What's different this time, as opposed to any other time?" I ask.

"Seamus Moore was found dead in Paris." Hetty said.

I mull something over in my head, and then ask.

"How long ago?" I ask.

"Forty-eight hours ago." Hetty said.

I think for a few seconds, and then I grab the pen and pad of paper next to Nate. I jot down a string of numbers, and then pass it to Granger.

"For Sasha." I say.

Granger takes the paper without questioning it, and then leaves. I finish my meal and then I throw the trash out.

"So where were we?" I ask.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Sasha said answering the phone.

" _I'm sending you an email containing a string of numbers that we just got from Deeks_." Granger said.

"We'll get right on." Sasha said, and then hung up the phone. "Tanner, incoming."

Tanner brings the email up, and then enters the number into a longitude and latitude grid. It comes up in Paris, France.

"Mount up." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Pacific Ocean, five years ago-

I'm adrift in the Pacific Ocean for days, I have no sense of time; I've lost track of time after being shot. Two, three days, maybe. It could have been longer. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how I wasn't eaten by a shark after being wounded. I regaining consciousness when I see a man in front of me.

"Se-! It'- x Gentry." A man shouted.

They were all garbled up from all the sea water in my system. I see a man walk up to me, and I know him.

"-y M-x Gentry, are you –ay?" Seamus asked.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"G- down- deck." Seamus said.

I feel myself being rolled onto a stretch, and then I carried below deck. I'm in the makeshift O.R. being fixed up. I feel them cleaning my wound, and stitching it up. I feel the delirium stating to set in; it's not the first time I experienced this sort of thing. I know I will be in and out of consciousness for a few days. Standing out in the hall way to my room Seamus and his men are talking.

"How long was he in the ocean for?" Seamus asked.

"The doctor said given the deterioration of the wound, a week. We need to get him to a hospital. He has contracted some sort of disease that has sent him spiraling out of control." His bodyguard said.

"Call the chopper in Singapore. Tell them to meet us halfway." Seamus said.

"Singapore." The bodyguard asked.

"I have no idea where the shooter is at. If they're still in America, they will be checking the hospitals." Seamus said, and then went topside.

The bodyguard came in to check on me.

"The infamous Max Gentry. I've heard many great things about you." The man said.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I choke out.

"I've heard nothing, but good thing about you." The man said. "Get some rest. We're going to life flight you to Singapore in a couple of days." The man said.

I nod my head, and then I drift off into the abyss. It takes two days to reach the point for the helicopter for a safe flight out and back to Singapore, without running out of fuel. I stay in Singapore for a few weeks until the disease has run its course. A few days later I feel myself being take up onto the deck, and then being loaded into the helicopter, from there I'm flown to a hospital that has dealings with Seamus business leanings.

A day later I feel the helicopter land on the roof of the hospital. I feel hot, feverish even. I see the team of doctors and nurses waiting on the platform waiting to take me below to the O.R. to get me cleaned up and properly diagnosed. An hour later the doctor comes back with his prognosis.

"Mr. Gentry has an infection that has affect a minuscule portion of his brain. We are pumping the necessary antibiotics into his system to correct the problem. Seeing as he was in the ocean for a time I want to keep him here for a while to make sure there aren't any adverse side effects." The doctor said.

"I have business elsewhere. I'm going to leave a bodyguard here. If there is any change, you contact him; and then he will contact me." Seamus said.

"Okay." The doctor said.

Seamus gave one of his men the order to keep an eye on me, and then he leaves taking the rest of his men with him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France; Present day-

Sasha and his team were prepping to raid the location that I gave them. He also involve the local authorities, and local American assets also. Quentin and the police snipers had surrounded the complex, while the ground forces were moving in. Before the ground forces got the door Quentin shot a tango on the roof, kicking the fire fight off.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

"Agent Moore, it's been awhile." Callen said.

"Not long enough." Moore said.

"Where's Johnson? If this is going to be a pissing match we want to talk to somebody who we can deal with." Sam said.

"Special Agent Johnson is in there right now." Moore said, pointing to a building behind them.

There were gun shots coming from the building in question. The five agents drew their weapons and went to clear the building. After the building had been cleared they found Agent Johnson in basement with a round in his forehead.

"Moore, get on the wire and tell them your op went south." Callen.

" _Johnson is deep six?_ " Moore asked.

"Yep." Sam said. "We'll clean up here."

" _Thanks._ " Moore said.

It would take them a few hours to clean up and sift through the rubble.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Tanner!" Sasha shouted.

"What do we have?" Tanner asked.

"Another wild goose chase." Sasha said showing him the documents.

"Well, let's get started." Tanner said.

It was another mission going from point to point taking down the Russian groups business.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Singapore, Five years ago-

The fever breaks in twelve hours, but I stay unconscious for two weeks. I wake up occasionally throughout that two week period, but it's not until the two weeks are up that I actually start talking.

I begin to wake up on the first day of the third week.

"Doctor call that man." The attending nurse said.

A few minutes later Seamus' man shows up.

"Tell me Max, what do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember I was standing on a dock in L.A.; from there I barely remember being pulled up, and being operated on aboard Seamus' yacht. Next thing I know I'm being flown to a hospital in Singapore." I say.

"Anything else?" The man asks.

"Nope, that's it." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Seeing how the story of when Deeks is under as Max is going to be pretty routine, I'm not going to into full detail of his time as Max. To give you the run down: it would basically moving the women from Paris, France to Los Angeles, California; rinse and repeat. I won't bore you to death doing that. I will tell at least two different scenes of interest, but there isn't much to tell. He was a bodyguard, so at best he protected his boss and the girls, at worst he sat in on an enhanced interrogation. There will be one scene of enhanced interrogation, but that's about it. I will however going into detail of how Sasha and his unit recovered Deeks. The rest of the story will be told in present day trying to take down the slave ring; with a twist at the end of the story. The twist takes place in the south eastern section of the country._

Present day-

Nate and I are talking about my time spent in Singapore.

"How long were you in Singapore for?" Nate asked.

"It took me a month just to become functional. Then another month to become one hundred percent." I say.

"What happened after you become fully operational?" Nate asked.

"We went to meet up with Seamus in-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence because we heard gunfire. I grab Nate's hand, and pulled him over to the fence. I press a button on the fence post, and a section of the fence slides away. I yell at Nate to follow me, and we head to the bay. There was a marina nearby. I run for the boat at the end of the pier; it was a pretty decent size boat. I get behind the wheel, and grabbed the keys from a compartment under the steering column. Nate is taking the seat behind me as I start the engine up, and throw the drive level to full power, and gun the engine.

"Keep your head down!" I shout over the motor.

Nate follows my orders. We are out of range of their weapons by the time the fire team gets to the berth.

"Thank you." Nate said.

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get clear, and make contact. Give me your phone, and any electronic devices." I say.

Nate doesn't hesitate to follow my orders. I see that our current trajectory is clear of other traffic, so I dismantle all on Nates equipment and threw it into the bay.

"I hope you backed up all you work." I say.

"Hetty could always reimburse me for the phone." Nate said.

"Yeah." I say.

The sun is starting to set, but we don't stop. We drive up the coast for a few hours, just to make sure that we lost them, or they didn't follow us out here on their own boat.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours before the assault on the field house: Ops-

Kensi and Noa were entering the bull pen when Nell and Eric were coming down from ops.

"We got a hit!" Eric said.

"On what?" Sam asked.

But the Wonder Twins didn't answer, they just brought up the email.

"Callen we are holding your girlfriend at this address. If you want to see her again, come alone." Callen said.

Eric input the address, and everybody's jaw almost hit the floor.

"That's the ruins of the old Ops building." Sam said, scratching his forehead.

"Why would they keep her there?" Noa asked.

"That would be the sixty-four thousand dollar question." Hetty said entering the bull pen, with Granger on her flank.

"What's you assessment of the situation, Agent Hanna?" Granger asked.

"It's to clean to be anything else, but a diversion." Sam said.

"But a diversion for what?" Kensi asked.

"They couldn't know about this location." Noa said.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

Hetty wasn't doubting Sam, but she had to look out for Joelle's safety also.

"If this was a ransom, why didn't send a note? If this was about killing her, they would have killed Joelle already." Sam said.

"When's the meet?" Kensi asked.

"It's in an hour?" Eric said.

Callen and Sam ran for the garage, followed by Kensi and Noa. They made it back to the city in record time, but with it being rush hour they caught traffic as the entered the city. By the time meeting was supposed to take place the team reached the ruins of their old office building.

"They're not going to keep her above ground. They want us to waste time looking for her to buy them time to achieve their objective." Sam said.

"Underground access tunnel." Callen said. "Wait." Callen said.

Callen went back to the car, and pulled out an ear wig. He gave one to Noa, and then put the other one in his ear.

"Just in case." Callen said.

Sam and Callen ran for the access tunnel entrance inside the burned out building. It took them all of five minute find the door that held the trap door to the access tunnel. After they got into the tunnels Callen called Noa.

"Noa, can you hear me?" Callen asked.

" _Loud and clear._ " Noa said.

"Alright, we're making our sweep of the tunnels." Callen sad

" _Roger that._ " Noa said.

There was silence as the partner's searched the tunnels. By the time they got half way through the tunnel they found Joelle. Callen cut her loose, and she hugged Callen. Joelle cried for a little bit, but regained her senses.

"Sorry." Joelle said after she finished crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Callen said.

"Who's Max Gentry?" Joelle asked.

"He's an undercover federal agent." Sam said "Why?"

"Because your whole team came to secure me, but there is a nominal force protecting him right now." Joelle said.

"Noa can you hear me!" Callen exclaimed into the ear wig, but all heard was static.

"Told you that it was a set up!" Sam exclaimed.

The three of them ran to the rear entrance of the tunnels, and then called Ops when then exited.

" _Hello._ " Eric said as he answered the phone.

"Eric the field house has been compromised. The Russians know that Deeks is being held there." Callen said.

" _Sending local p.d. to lock it down until you get there._ " Eric said.

"We're on our way." Callen said, and then ended the call.

"Do you need a money for a cab?" Sam asked Joelle.

"Yeah that would be great." Joelle said.

Sam gave Joelle a ten, and then he and Callen ran, got in the challenger, and then tore out of the old water treatment plant parking lot, followed by Kensi and Noa. Joelle hailed a cab, and then headed home.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours after the assault: field house-

The team was standing out of the way and letting the L.A.P.D. do their job. They answered questions when necessary, but they tried to stay out of their way. Bates walked up to Callen so he could be brought up to speed.

"Agent Callen." Bates said.

"Lieutenant Bates." Callen said.

"Can you explain why there were heavily armed men storming your facility?" Bates asked.

"It involves Deeks." Callen said.

"How is Deeks involved?" Bates asked.

"Deeks went missing on an assignment five years ago, and it came back to haunt him today." Callen said.

"We have his finger prints here on the table, and over on that fence post." Bates said.

"Just those two place?" Sam asked.

"Other than inside the building, that's all we have for the time being." Bates said, and then walked away.

"Deeks has been back what, a week, and he is already remembering little things about the place." Sam said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Callen said.

"Don't be stupid G. What's Deeks play?" Sam said.

"Hetty and Granger want to see if Deeks is still Deeks before the welcome him back into the fold." Callen said.

"I don't buy it. Why would Deeks sacrifice everything he knows and love, and for what? Money?" Sam asked.

"Nate is like a brother to him. If he didn't care about him, why isn't Nate's body among the dead?" Kensi asked.

"So what you're suggesting is that Deeks didn't have a clue as to who he was until he came back home?" Callen asked.

"G, Deeks didn't start remembering things until Nate told him his true identity, and gave him the old case files." Sam said.

"And unlike you, Deeks has no clue as to what he was doing." Kensi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callen asked.

"Deeks lost his memory of the last five years; whereas, you go rogue whenever a case about your family crops up." Kensi said, her voice dripping with venom.

Sam stopped Callen from making a retort, and pushed him back into the field house; whereas, Noa pushed Kensi to the far end of the back patio.

"I know you mean well, but that was kind of low." Noa said.

"They will do the same thing to you too if you were under for that long of time." Kensi said to Noa.

Noa took what Kensi said in stride and remained quiet. Sam was waiting for G to cool down before he tries talking to him.

"You good?" Sam asked.

"Barely." Callen growled.

"That was a low blow, but you know she is right; what's even worse is if they did it to Deeks, they will do it to us." Sam said.

Callen thought on what Sam said, and then kept quiet. Sam rounded the group and they headed back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Berlin, Germany-

"Sasha are sure this is a good idea?" Tanner asked.

"This is the head of the snake. Cut it off, and then body will wither." Sasha said.

Sasha's plan was drastic, but it was the only play that they had. They were about to the assault the headquarters of the Russian ring, and it was heavily guarded. There were a few entrances, but those weren't worth using at the moment. If they tried to go in the front door it would be cost prohibitive because it was wide open, and then feed into a bottle neck. It's a strategist's worst nightmare, but there was an entrance through the sewers that came up near the command center. If they could secure the command center, it would throw their forces into disarray, and give the main unit an opening to enter the compound.

"How are we doing Quintus?" Sasha asked.

" _Be there in ten. It reeks down here._ " Quintus said.

Both Tanner and Sasha share a laugh at their comrade's expense. The plan after they secure the compound was to find all the funds and freeze them. It would take too long to go to all the countries and shut down the sites individually.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Ops-

"What happened?" Hetty asked as the team walked into the bull pen.

"When we got to the field house all we saw were our dead agents and what few men they managed to kill. Bates asked how we were involved, and I kept it to the point." Callen said.

"We found Deeks and Nate at the marina near the field house. They jumped in the boat that Hetty left there in case of emergencies, but we haven't found them yet." Nell said.

"Nell check cities besides Los Angeles. If they wanted to protect themselves, they would have left Los Angeles." Noa said.

"Hetty." Kensi said.

"Yes, Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

"What do you make of Deeks actions?" Kensi said.

"What's the nature of this query?" Hetty asked.

"You're almost treating Deeks as if he turned states." Kensi said.

"I wouldn't go that far Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Maybe not verbally, but that hasn't stopped you in any other capacity." Kensi said.

"To my office Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five hours after the assault on the field house: San Diego -

I'm pulling up to the dock in San Diego. Nate grabs the rope as I shutting off the engine. I leap onto the dock and grab the rope as Nate throws it to me. I tie off the boat, and then we make our way up into the parking lot.

"We need to buy a burn phone so I can send out an S.O.S." Deeks said.

Nate pointed to the booth and saw that it was still open for, I check my watch, another ten minutes. Nate hands me the money and I purchase the phone. I open the container, grab the phone, and through the box out. I activate the phone, and then send the A.I.D. Then we wait for the cavalry to show up.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

"Speak freely Mrs. Deeks. I won't hold you accountable for your words." Hetty said, knowing that her agent was missing her husband, and that her children were missing their father.

"Why is Deeks being detained?" Kensi asked.

"You may not like it, but it was for his own good." Hetty asked.

"How so?" Kensi asked.

"What would have happened if your husband would have been attacked last week, when he didn't have his memory back?" Hetty asked.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"Mr. Deeks was already cleared by a psychologist in D.C. before being moved back out here." Hetty said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kensi asked, anger building in her chest.

"I needed you to do your job, and I needed to give Mr. Deeks the time to get acclimated to the job and the area again. If I would have thrown your husband back into fire last week he would have been killed." Hetty said. "I never doubted Mr. Deeks dedication to his country Mrs. Deeks, but it killed me once when I thought he was dead."

Kensi couldn't see anything because of the tears that were blurring her vision. To think all this time Hetty was hold Deeks back because he was a danger to himself, more so than the team. Hetty got up from her chair, and then walked around to stand in front of Kensi.

"But when Deeks came back from being tortured by Sidorov, you threw him into the fire his first day." Kensi said.

"A mistake I wasn't willing to make again." Hetty said.

Hetty held her arms out to Kensi, and Kensi hugged the tiny woman crying her tears. As Kensi pulled away from Hetty, Eric was walking into her office.

"What's the word Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"We just got a call from the N.C.I.S. branch in San Diego." Eric said.

"They have Deeks and Nate?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"Yes. About an hour ago they receive an agent in distress from an unknown number. When they went to investigate they found Nate and Deeks at a port on the south end of the city." Eric said.

"Where are Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Right here." Sam said, as both he and Callen walked into Hetty office.

"It seems our wayward agent and psychologist have made a trip up north to San Diego. First thing in the morning two of you will go get them. Everybody else go home for the night." Hetty said.

After everybody had left for the night, Granger walked into Hetty's office.

"How did the Mrs. take the news?" Granger asked.

"As well could be expected." Hetty said.

"When Deeks gets back I want him in the bunker, and I want him to myself." Granger said.

"Mr. Hanna, and Mr. Callen are going to get them first thing in the morning." Hetty said.

 _A/N: I'm sorry for shorting this story from it was originally, but I don't want to bore you with a lot of back and forth nonsense. Next chapter will definitely have at least two scenes before Deeks ends up in N.C.I.S. custody, but I can't honestly put you through more than that. I will also go into detail about the raid on the headquarters in Germany too._


	5. Identity Reclaimed

_A/N: The chapter is rated M for a graphic torture scene._

The next morning Sam and Callen were driving up to San Diego to pick up Nate and me. It was a simple: show up and grab us, and escort us back to Los Angeles, but on the other side of the world it was a completely different story. Sasha and his group had been attacking the base for the past two hours.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Germany: Two hours earlier-

"Sasha, I'm in position." Quintus whispered.

" _Go._ " Sasha said over the wire.

Quintus gives the signal to begin the assault, and the men moved out. They quietly open the storm drain, and then made their way into the command center.

"Hands up; and don't make any sudden movements. Don't try to run, don't go for your weapons. Just stay absolutely still." Quintus said.

Of course none of the guards listened, and a fire fight broke out. Quintus and the tech engineer of the N.C.I.S. team stationed in Germany hit the doors; attempting to stop reinforcements from entering the room, and began locking it down. They were a bit slow getting all the doors shut, and one of the men on the infiltration team took a round in the arm. But they were able to take out most of the men in the area, and lock down the command center completely. The few people that complied stayed at their stations. Quintus found the main terminal, and uploaded the program that Tanner made to shut down the necessary systems. Next thing everybody heard was an alarm. The tech engineer got the camera system up on the main console so they can watch the operation progress.

"Sasha the command center is locked down. They have a nominal force holding the front gate, while the rest are coming to retake the command center. So if you're going to storm the base now is the time." Quintus said.

" _Roger that. Snipers you're on point. Cover the incursion team as they breach._ " Sasha said.

" _Copy that; prepped for intercept any tangos._ " Said the sniper commander.

"So what's the plan?" The tech engineer asked.

"We hold down the fort until the incursion team gets here." Quintus said.

"What about us?" Asked one of the engineers that was working in the command center before the assault.

"You comply with our request and I can personally guarantee your safety." Quintus said.

The rest of the people that were in the center kept quiet; they had no intentions of dying.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Ops-

Nate and I were walking into Ops at ten o'clock in the morning. Sam and Calen took Nate and me to a safe house to get cleaned up. Being that this was my first time in the new Ops building, I was in awe at the size of the place. I felt like I did that first time I walked in to ops almost a decade ago.

"What were the modifications that were made?" I ask.

"Well it took them two years to rebuild the place, but they put fiber optic cable into help protect against another cyberattack, and they rebuilt the whole place from the ground up." Sam said.

"So they had to gut the whole building to make sure it was up to N.C.I.S. standards?" I ask.

"More, or less." Callen said.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" I ask.

"Eric and Nell are up in ops; whereas, Noa and Kensi are running a lead down." Hetty said.

"Hello Hetty. Where's the director?" I ask.

"Right here." Granger says.

"Sir." I say to Granger.

"Agent Deeks if you will follow me, please." Granger said.

"Why? I thought I was already cleared by the shrinks back in D.C.?" I ask.

"I want to ask you a few extra questions." Granger said.

"Lead the way sir." I say.

Granger and I walk away from the group, heading for the back hallway. I see that there are stairs leading to some sort of basement, which is new. I knew the last place had a sewer access, per se, but this place had an underground bunker. I whistle.

"You like what we did with the place?" Granger asked.

"Nice place to put a medical lab. I guess it is necessary seeing as how this place is out in the middle of nowhere." I say.

"Kensi found it after you disappeared. Eric and Conor worked together on the cyber defenses. And Sam had a contractor put retractable barricades up in case of a siege." Granger said.

"So that's what those metal plates I saw were for." I say.

"Yep." Granger said.

Granger and I walked into the breakroom that was in the med lab, and I sat at the table.

"Want something to drink?" Granger asked.

"Water." I say.

"You hungry?" Granger asked.

"What's on the menu?" I ask.

"I have a small pack of crackers. That's all I can do." Granger said.

"It will have to suffice now." I say.

Granger walked over to the table with a bottle of water, and the package of crackers. I open the crackers and eat one, and then take a sip of my water.

"How are you feeling?" Granger asked.

"I've been in the country for what three weeks?" I ask.

"Two." Granger corrected me.

"Wow; two weeks. I found out that I have a four or five year old daughter, who I haven't met yet, survived being attack a hit squad with Nate, and now I'm being interrogated." I say.

"I just want to know what my agent has been up to for the past five years." Granger said. "You might have insight into the group we are going after."

"The only thing I can say is shoot to kill; don't leave a single one of these people alive." I say.

"Why?" Granger asked.

"I remember this one particular moment that involve a guy who had a nasty skin disease." I say.

"Involved how?" Granger asked.

"They tortured the guy." I say.

"How bad?" Granger asked.

"Brutal." I say.

"How long ago was it?" Granger asked.

"About two years ago now." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France: Two years ago-

I was making my rounds checking on the girls; making sure they were okay, and not being harmed by the men who were there to use them. There were a few men who pretended that they were there to use the girls, but they usually wound up abusing the girls. This particular night there was a guy who was banned from using any station in Paris because he mutilate a couple of the girls, and I happened to catch him in the act.

"AH!"

I hear a girl scream from my end of the complex, so I run at break neck speed to stop her from suffering anymore harm. I get to the stall that I heard the scream come from, or I thought it came from.

"Down two more." The half-naked man told me.

 _Thank goodness these stalls are just covered with curtains._ I think.

Just as I'm approaching the stall I throw the curtain back to see that the maniac had mounted the woman and had stabbed her once in the shoulder. I reach out and grab the man's hand as he is retracting his arm to stab her again. I throw the naked man out into the hall by his wrist, and drew my gun and trained it on the man in case he tried something. The man saw the gun and thought better about trying something.

"Are you okay ma'am?" I ask the woman.

"I need first aid for this wound." The woman said; in a thick French accent.

"As soon as somebody comes to collect this man I'll will get you some help." I say.

"Mr. Benoit what a pleasure it is to see you again." I heard Seamus say.

"It's not really." I say to the man.

"This man has the condition." I heard Seamus bodyguard say.

"That skin condition?" Seamus asked.

"Yep." The man said.

"Max take this man to the pit." Seamus said.

"Which one? And are you sure about that?" I ask.

"The one on the north side of the complex, and I'm sure." Seamus said.

I walk over to the man, and cold cock him. I pick his naked body up throwing it over my shoulder.

"We are going to wait for the sun to come up." Seamus said.

I give Seamus a sideways glance, but I carry the man to the pit. Seamus wants to interrogate this man after the sun comes up, but that is, I look at my watch, three hours from now.

 _What skin disease could this man have?_ I think.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day: Germany-

Sasha, Tanner and the incursion team were making their way slowly through the hallways to the command center, but their progress was slowed by the occasional shoot out. The group was comprised of eight people, so they decided to split up, and cover more ground. In the command center Quintus was watching their progress on the cameras.

"Sasha continue following this hallway you're in, and it will lead you to the command center. The second team that split off you are heading towards the power grid. Taking that down will slow down the team outside the command center, and the reinforcements that are inbound." Quintus says.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Paris, France: Two years ago-

The three hour had passed, and the sun was started rise over the horizon. I'm standing in the pit with Seamus and the other bodyguard when the guy starts to come around. I nod to the bodyguard to speak with him in private.

"What did you mean by he has the skin condition?" I ask.

"The vampire disease?" The man said.

"Porphyria?" I ask.

"That's the one." The man said.

"Acute, or cutaneous?" I ask.

"The one that makes his skin burn." The man said.

"Cutaneous." I say.

I then realize what Seamus was about to do, and all I can do is watch in horror as Seamus is about to make man this man wish he was dead. I feel a cold chill go down my spine, as I watch Mr. Benoit regain consciousness.

 _I've seen many people get assaulted in my time, but this has got to be by far the worst case._ I think.

I notice a post in the center of the room, it look like a whipping post. Seamus signaled for us to shackle the man to the post with his head facing him. I don't like what we're about to do, but I don't hesitate. To do so would earn myself a swift death. We shackle Benoit to the post and back away.

"Max put his legs out in front of him." Seamus said.

I don't have to be told twice; I walk over and pull the man's legs out in front of him, and then step away.

"Max, I want you to work the crank." Seamus said.

"You got it boss." I say.

I walk over and man the crank; awaiting the order to open the ceiling. I really despise Benoit for attacking the woman, but I truly despise Seamus for what he is about to do to this man.

"What?" Benoit asked. "What have?"

"What have we done?" Seamus asked. "Ever heard of the phrase _Eye for an eye; tooth for a tooth_?"

Seamus nodded at me, and I opened the ceiling. I open it until I hear Benoit screaming, but Seamus signals for me to hold it there. The sun hit smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Benoit screamed for about two minutes before Seamus told me to close it; the skin where the sun had shined on had begun to blister, and char. After I closed it Seamus let Benoit catch his breath before speaking again.

"You want to know why we have done this." Seamus said. "Well it's pretty simple; you have been caught abusing the merchandise before. You have been banned from coming to these places because you have a violent tendency to harm, or mutilate the merchandise. My man, Max, caught you trying to mutilate the woman tonight, so I decide to give you a taste of you own medicine."

"This is illegal." Benoit tried to protest.

"Yet no cops have been called to come and save you." Seamus said, and then signaled for me to open the ceiling again. This time Seamus had me open the ceiling wider; the sun shone on the man's whole face now. I can see the man's face begin to melt and char. Where the skin didn't char, blood begin to flow out of ruptured blood vessels. Now Benoit screamed for about ten minutes before I was told to shut it.

 _I'm glad I have a strong stomach because I probably would have thrown up by now otherwise._ I think

"Do you want to know how this ends?" Seamus asked.

Seamus waited for Benoit to answer, but he didn't want to. So Seamus signaled for me to open the ceiling opening it further than I have so far, and the screaming begins again. I watch as Benoit's abdomen and the upper portion of his legs, and possibly his groin begin to burn, bleed, and char. Seamus want the ceiling to be held open for quite some time; so long I think I hear Benoit's voice beginning to crack. Seamus signals for me to close the ceiling again; I look at our prisoner and what was once a man is now a scabbed, charred, and bloody mess. I think I hear the other bodyguard off in the corner puking his guts out. Even Seamus looks a little bit pale, but he kept his wits about him. I hear moaning coming from Benoit, but his vocal cords are starting to weaken from all the screaming. I think that if Benoit does anymore screaming his vocal cords are going to break.

"Tell me Mr. Benoit, have you learned your lesson yet?" Seamus asked.

Benoit just groaned. Seamus waited for a reply, but didn't get one.

"I think he might have busted his vocal cords." I say.

Seamus signals again, and I open the ceiling all the way, and take a seat. Before long Benoit's voice dies out, and all you can see is his mouth hanging open but no sound is coming out.

 _That's not creepy._ I think.

I see his whole body become a giant charred and bloody scab, and then only thing that I can see of the former man is his brown eyes, and semi white teeth. I'm thinking Seamus will end it soon, but he doesn't. At this time the smell is starting to become a noticeable, and I put my hand over my face to cover my nose and mouth. Seamus gets up from his chair, and then walks over to Benoit.

"Good bye." Seamus said.

I see Seamus pull a gun out, and shoot Benoit between the eyes. Seamus signals for us to leave, and we exit the pit. I noticed the entire time we were torturing Benoit, there was another team that was clearing the place out. There is nothing left of the place; nothing that would suggest that a makeshift whore house was here.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Seamus said.

Both the bodyguard and I laughed at Seamus line, and then we head over to the suv; from there we head to the airport. Our next destination is the states.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day: Ops-

"Wow. And you didn't throw up at all while Seamus was torturing the man?" Granger asked.

"Surprisingly, no." I say.

"What do you remember of your extraction?" Granger asked me.

"Why are you asking me that?" I ask. "That's a question for the people who did extracting."

"I want to know what happened that day, from you prospective." Granger said.

"Okay." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

London, England: two weeks ago-

I'm walking with Seamus and his other bodyguard to the club where the next auction is to take place. It's a fancy place: three stories tall, five different clubs, and a swimming pool on the roof.

 _And lord only knows if there are any secret passages in this place._ I think.

This is the kind of place you see in the horror movies, were a lot people get killed. It's not my kind of place, but _it is_ my kind place. I see something off in the distance that catches my attention, but Seamus moves us inside. As we enter the club we make our way slowly over to the elevators, mingling with crowd as we go. I turn me attention to the door incase whatever caught my attention outside might enter after we do. By the time we get to the elevator I see somebody enter the club; we make eye contact, and the person walks away. For some strange reason I feel like I know him; I don't know why, but I know him.

We step onto the elevator and wait for the elevator doors to close. Just as the doors are closing I see another man enter the building that I know. We ride the elevator up to the roof, and meet with the rest of the clients before we head down to the basement to begin the auction. These meet and greets are routine, but there are a waste of time to me. I think we should all head down to the basement where the auction takes place and skip the meet and greet, but the company says that we need to do the meet and greet before getting down to business. As we're on the roof mingling I see another group of people in the crowd moving towards us, and I don't think they're here to congratulate us on the caviar and champagne. Just as I'm about to tell Seamus that we have company I feel my body being restrained, and a hypodermic needle enter my neck. I feel a substance enter my system, and just as I'm blacking out I hear gunfire ring out, and I feel my body being dragged backwards. Next time I wake up I will be in Washington D.C. in a federal detention center.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington D.C.: five days later-

I wake up in a hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines, and I register that I'm not alone. I turn my head and I see an armed guard standing outside my room, and then a nurse comes in to check my vitals. I go to open my mouth, but no sound comes out. The nurse acknowledges that I'm awake, and then proceeds to remove my intubation tube.

"Where am I?" I ask, with a raspy voice.

"Washington D.C." The woman said, giving me some ice chips to suck on.

"Thanks. But what am I doing here?" I ask.

"It seems that you have been missing in action for the past five years Agent Deeks." The nurse said.

"My name is Max Gentry." I say.

"It seems confusing now, but it will all come back to you." The nurse said.

"If I had a dollar…" I said.

"Your director said that you had a sense of humor." The nurse said.

After the nurse was finished she left to continue her rounds. What I didn't expect was who my next visitor would be.

"Agent Deeks." A man said, as he entered my room a few hours later.

"That's who I've been told that I am." I say.

"Five years is a long time to be undercover. Allow me to reintroduce myself; my name is Director Leon Vance. You will be staying here for a couple of days until our doctors are satisfied of your mental state." Leon said.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"I'll be seeing you around." Leon said, and then left my room.

I spend the next five days being treated by both psychologist, and medical doctors. I feel Agent Deeks feelings start to well up in me; he's annoyed with all the doctors fussing over us. But it seems that we don't have a choice if we're going to get out of here. And before long I'm being released, and escorted to a plane. From there the plane takes me back to Los Angeles. After the plane lands, I'm escorted to a pair of waiting suv. Then I wind up at a building that I've seen before, and slowly Max Gentry loses his grip on me as Agent Deeks returns to claim what was lost.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day: Ops-

"So that's it?" Granger asked.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting sir." I say. "If you wanted the full details of the event you should have asked Sasha."

"Do you remember the rest of the group?" Granger asked.

"Tanner and Quintus." I say.

"Right now my assets are in Germany taking down the main base of the slave trade." Granger said.

"I remember Seamus saying that they had a base in the states." I say.

I had to remember a number at first, and then I remember that it was an account number.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I ask.

"Why don't you go up and give that to Beale's personally." Granger said.

"That I shall." I say.

Granger and I head back up topside, and then he heads to his office as I head up to ops. As I enter ops it looks like the old ops, just a few more screens and computer stations. The next thing I know I'm being jumped by a tiny red head. After I regain my composure, I hug Nell and shake hands with Eric.

"I got a lead for you two to run down." I say.

"What do you have?" Eric asked.

"It's an account number: 6430188348." I say.

"We'll check into it." Nell says.

"We'll be waiting." I say, and then I leave ops.

As I'm walking down the stairs I enter the bull pen to my waiting team. I hug Sam, shake hands with Callen, and I get a hug from Noa.

"I missed you." Noa whispered.

"I missed you, too." I say.

I walk over to my Kensi; my partner, my lover, and my wife and give her a kiss. After we break the kiss I wipe tears from her eyes, and she whispered in my ear.

"There's a party at our place tonight after work." Kensi said.

"I can't wait." I say.

"Now that welcome backs have been said, it's time to get down to business." Hetty said.

"Kensi want to give me a tour?" I ask.

"Please save your antics for when you get home." Hetty said as she exited the bull pen.

Everybody looked at us, and then they contently went back to their paperwork. A few hours later we still didn't have any leads on the current case, so Hetty cut us loose for the day.

 _A/N: I'm down to the wire with this story. They is one more chapter and an epilogue before the story is over. Like I said I'm sorry for shortening the story, but The Fire Rises universe is starting to wear on me and I'm starting to get burned out. That being said I'm only going to take a step back from the Fire Rises universe; I still have The Abyss and Lord Nikon to finish. On top of that I have three other stories I want to write; one after Lord Nikon, a new one in the realm of science fiction, and another new one in a medieval and modern setting._


	6. Chapter 6

Germany-

Sasha and the raid group were cleaning up the site when Granger was calling for an update.

"Hello." Sasha said.

" _What's the word?_ " Granger asked.

"The base has been secured, and all information is being sorted and declassified." Sasha said.

" _Agent Deeks said that there was a base in the U.S.; see what you can find._ " Granger said.

"I'll coordinate with the people here, and your people back in D.C. to get the location." Sasha said.

" _Keep me posted._ " Granger said, and then disconnected the call.

"Cross-reference the information here for any locations in the U.S." Sasha says to one of the people pouring over the information.

"Yes." The person said.

Sasha went to get an update from Tanner and Quintus on when they would be ready to move out when they had the information.

"Tanner." Sasha said.

"What's up?" Tanner asked.

"How soon can we move out when we get the information?" Sasha asked.

"It will take some time. Even the state side team won't be ready to move for a day or two once we find the location. But when we do find the location we will be out on the next flight back to the states." Tanner said.

"Keep me apprised of the situation." Sasha said.

Sasha walked away to get an update from the other team leaders to see if they found any other leads on possible cells.

 _Don't want to take any chances with this group._ Sasha thought

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Kensi and I leave work, but we make a pit stop before heading home. It takes me a little bit to figure out where we're going, but I figure it out when we stop at the second light.

"The kids still going to Julia's?" I ask.

"Yes they love spend time with our mothers." Kensi said, looking at me with a smile.

"Good." I say.

There was silence for a time. I want to ask, but I'm not sure how to ask the question. Kensi picks up on my hesitation.

"Clair wants to meet you. She has seen pictures of you, and is intrigued by your… shagginess." Kensi says.

"Ha. Ha." I say.

The ride to Julia's house was made in silence, but I'm nervous. It's been five years since I've seen my mom and Julia. They will be happy to see me, but I've just been gone too long.

"Everybody will be happy to see you." Kensi said, as if reading my thoughts.

"So we're picking everybody up now, and then heading back to our place?" I ask.

"Yep." Kensi said.

"What time is the party?" I ask.

"Six." Kensi said.

I look at the clock and see that it's four thirty. I just get lost in the scenery as we finish the drive to Julia's house. As we pull up outside the house and park I freeze in my seat. I can't do anything except just stare out the windshield.

"Stage fright?" Kensi asked.

"More or less. I've dreamed of this day for years, but now that I'm here I don't know what to do." I say.

Next thing we hear is a knock on the window. We both turn to see that it's Julia. Julia sees me and gets teary eyed. I turn back to Kensi as Julia yells back for Ann to come out here.

"Moment of truth." Kensi says.

"No time like the present." I say.

I get out of the car and Julia wraps me up in a big hug.

"Daddy!" Conor says.

"Daddy." I hear my daughter say.

"Baby!" Ann exclaimed.

Julia moved out the way just in time as the Clair and Conor come racing down the dive way and leaped into my arms. I kiss both of my kids and hold them tight. I don't want to let go of them, but my mother is waiting. So I let them go, and go hug my mother. I know my kids and Julia were ecstatic to see, but my mother is… well there are no words to describe my mother's happiness at seeing me alive again. After my mother finishes hugging me she gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then I'm tackled by Tracy and Monty. After the dogs were satisfied we head into the house. I sit down on the couch, and my daughter climbed up on the couch then into my lap.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Clair. Daddy what's a violin?" Clair asked.

I take a moment before answering Clair's question.

 _I haven't played that instrument in very a long time. A long time._ I think.

I wasn't paying attention, but Kensi, Conor, Julia and my mom had gathered around to hear my explanation.

"A violin is a musical instrument that is a part string family; it is an instrument that your Grandma Brandel had me learned when I was about your age." I say.

"Can you still play?" Conor asked.

"It's been quite some time, but your Grandma Hetty bought me a violin a few years back." I say.

"Can we get a performance tonight at the party?" Julia asked.

"I haven't heard you play in twenty plus years." Ann said.

"Princess." I say, looking over my shoulder at Kensi.

"I hid the violin a few years back. I'm guessing that you might be that you might be a little bit rusty, but I thinking you could give a return performance tonight." Kensi says.

"Princess." Julia says.

"I'm pretty sure you and dad had pet names for each other." Kensi said to her mom.

"I want to be a princess!" Clair exclaimed.

"You'll have to fight your mom for that title." I say teasingly.

"She can be the princess, I'm promoting myself to queen." Kensi with a wicked smile.

"What do you say little man, you want the title of prince?" I ask Conor.

"Yeah!" Conor said excitedly.

"It looks like I'm taking over as king." I say.

I feel Clair reach up and run her little hands through my beard. I shake my head because I know joke of some sort is coming.

"Do kings have facial like you do daddy?" Clair asked.

"Yeah. It's a symbol of honor, and glory." I say bracing for the joke.

"Mommy says that it just makes you look shaggy." Clair said.

Conor was looking around while Kensi, Julia, and Ann start laughing; I just glare at Kensi. All she does is smile back and blow me a kiss. Julia had a light snack set out, so we all ate and then made our way over to mine and Kensi' house. I let Monty, Tracy, Conor and Clair play out in the backyard while I go snooping through the house.

"Looking for this?" Kensi says.

I turn and see my violin case. I walk over to Kensi and open the case and see the instrument, and bow in the case. I give Kensi a kiss, and close the case.

"It's been almost a decade since I played this thing last." I say.

"Wonder if you still got it?" Kensi asked.

"We'll find out tonight." I say.

I go to the freezer and see that it's been stocked, so I pull out a few hamburgers, hot dogs, and some chicken just for starters. I see some French fries also, so I pull a bag out. I walk over to the kitchen counter and fire up the oven, and then I go outside to fire up the grill.

"Need anything Marty?" Ann asked

"When the oven is ready put some fries on a cookie sheet, and stick them in please." I say.

"You got it." Ann said.

I put some hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken on a plate, and then put the rest of the meat back in the freezer. Just as I'm stepping out onto the deck I hear the doorbell ring. I put the meat on the grill, and shut the lid to go greet my first guest. It's the nerd herd, and their daughter.

 _They had a daughter while I was gone. Time flies._ I think.

"Uncle Marty!" The little girl screamed.

I get down on one knee to give my niece a hug.

"What's your name little one?" I asked.

"My name is Martina." She said.

"Martina, huh. That's a very special name." I say.

"Thank you." Martina says.

"Your welcome." I say, and then give Martina a peck on the cheek.

I let Martina go, and she takes off running out the back door to play with Conor and Clair.

"I'm honored." I tell Nell and Eric.

"Your welcome." Nell said.

"Go ahead and make yourselves at home. I'll be out back manning the grill and keeping an eye on the kids." I say, as I disappear out back.

Nell went to help Kensi, Julia, and Ann; while Eric came outside to catch up with me.

"How are you doing?" Eric asked.

"All things considering I'm good, but I've missed so much." I say

"I know it's not my place, but don't go there Deeks." Eric said.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been there so much already, so don't go there. Just live in the moment." Eric said.

"When did you become so philosophical?" I ask.

"I haven't, but I've seen you four go through this phase numerous times." Eric said.

There was another ring at the front door, from my position I can see that it was Sam, Michelle, and Cam. I smile when I see Michelle's reaction to my return. Probably didn't believe Sam at first, but she can now that she has seen me in person.

"So don't lament about things that happened in the past; just look forward to the future." Eric said.

"I shall." I say.

"Back from the dead Deeks." Michelle said.

"Technically I was never dead; just missing in action." I say.

"Glad to have you back." Michelle said, with a hug.

"Glad to be back." I say, hugging her back.

"So how's it going Shaggy?" Sam asked.

"Ha. Ha. It's going great. Want something to drink?" I ask.

"What do you have?" Sam asked.

I open a cooler, and it was loaded with beer; Sam reaches in and grabbed a beer.

"Uncle Marty!" Cam shouted.

"Hey Cam." I say, as I bent down to give Cam a hug.

"Where have you been?" Cam asked.

"I was on a business trip." I say.

I hear a snicker from all the adults within ear shot of my statement.

"Did you have fun?" Cam asked.

"It was boring, but I'm glad to be home." I say.

"Me, too." Cam said, and then went to play with the rest of the kids.

There was another ring at the door. This time it was Hetty, followed by Callen and Noa.

"Where's Granger?" Kensi asked.

"The director had business to attend to in Washington." Hetty said.

"No problems here." I say

I pull some of the meat off, and at that moment Kensi brought the buns out. I put the buns on, and flip the chicken.

"I heard a rumor that there might be a repeat performance from nine years ago." Eric asked.

"That comes later, right now I'm cooking food." I say.

"What happened nine years ago?" Michelle asked.

"New York City." Eric said.

"Move over Deeks, I'll finish this. You go put the music on." Sam says.

"Yes sir." I say, as I put the tongs down.

I walk into the house, and head into the bedroom. Just as I'm pulling the instrument out of the case Hetty walks in.

"Whose idea was it for you to play tonight?" Hetty asked.

"Kensi mentioned it when we were at her mom's house, and Sam just kicked me off the grill to play for the group." I say.

"It's been nine years since you last played; do you think you still have it?" Hetty asks.

I finish adjusting the strings, and then pick the instrument up.

"We'll find out in a little bit." I say.

I prepare to play, and then I start playing a few cords. The house falls silent at the sound of the music I'm playing.

"Like riding a bike." Hetty said.

"Yes it is." I say to Hetty, and then continue playing.

I play until dinner is served, but the round of applauses never stop coming. We all gathered outside and eat. As people were finishing their meals, Kensi would remove the plates and glasses as the came up. I returned to my violin. Another hour Kensi served dessert, but after dessert was finished the children slowly started to fall asleep. My friends stay a few minutes longer, but one by one they all pack up and head home to put their children to sleep. Kensi drove our parents back to Julia's house, but while she was out I was putting our children to bed. As I laying Clair down to sleep she woke for a few seconds.

"Did you miss us while you were on your business trip?" Clair asked while yawning.

"Yes, princess. I miss you so very much." I say, with a tear in my eye.

"What's wrong daddy?" Clair asked.

"You mom gave birth to you, and I missed it. I didn't even know you were alive" I say, rubbing her head.

"How come you were away for so long?" Clair asked.

"I was being held against my will." I say, which is true to an extent.

"Against your will?" Clair asked.

"Just go to sleep Princess. I'm not leaving anytime soon." I say, as I kiss Clair on her cheek.

"Night daddy." Clair said, kissing my cheek.

"Sleep tight." I say.

Clair drifts off, and then I go to check on Conor. He was out like a light. So I go and put my violin back in its case. I hear Kensi pull back into the driveway, and shut the car off. A few seconds later I hear her open and shut the front. Kensi locks the door, and then walks over giving me a hug from behind. We stand there for a time not moving, just standing there as if frozen in time.

"I have so much to make up for." I say just above a whisper.

"I know Deeks, and I know you. You will do everything for Conor and Clair, just like those kids over a decade ago." Kensi said.

I snicker at the memories of the children in question.

"I always had a way with children." I say.

"That you did." Kensi said.

Kensi grabs my hand, and leads the way to the bedroom. Tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't have a case. So when we make love this time we don't have to worry about getting a phone call in the morning about a catching a break in the case.

A month later Eric received an email, and called the team up to ops.

"What's up Eric?" Sam asked, as the team entered ops.

"We found the base located here in the states." Eric said.

"The base is located in Miami, Florida." Nell said.

"Miami, now why does that ring a bell?" I ask.

Kensi realized why I asked that question; it had nothing to do with the case, and more for a personal reason.

"Sasha and his group are already en route to Miami." Eric said.

"When do we leave?" Callen asked.

"We have five plane tickets departing for Miami in two hours." Hetty said.

"Pack up your gear, and be ready to leave in thirty." Callen said.

"Hetty." Kensi said, after everybody left ops.

"Yes Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

"I have a favor to ask." Kensi said.

"You want a family vacation." Hetty said.

"Deeks has an old friend in Miami, but they haven't talked in twelve years; not since he left Los Angeles." Kensi said.

"I'll put in a phone call, and send Conor and Clair along after you have completed your mission." Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty." Kensi said.

Kensi exits ops, and then goes and packs her things for the raid in Miami.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Miami, Florida-

The team was disembarking from the plane and gathering their luggage when a team members of the Miami branch of N.C.I.S. was there to pick them up.

"I'm Agent Jefferies. This is Agent Rowe" Jefferies said.

"I'm Agent Callen; this is Agents Hanna, Vega, Deeks and Deeks." Callen said introducing us.

"Deeks, and Deeks?" Rowe asked.

"Husband and wife." Sam said.

"The Office of Special Projects have different rules for work place love?" Jefferies asked.

"Sort of." Noa said

"We're not here to discuss the ethics of marrying your partner." I say. "We have a slave trade to take down."

"If you will follow us please." Jefferies said.

As were walking away from baggage claim my phone starts ringing.

"Hello." I answer

" _Deeks, its Sasha._ " Sasha said.

"What's your E.T.A.?" I ask.

" _Two hours._ " Sasha said.

"We'll see you in two and a half." I say.

" _See you then._ " Sasha said, and then hung up.

"What did Sasha say?" Callen asked.

"His E.T.A. is in two and a half hours." I say.

"After we get situated I want to get a lay of the land." Callen said.

"Let's get you guys to your hotel." Jefferies said.

We leave the airport stopping by the hotel, and then heading out to an abandoned office building on the edge of the city.

"And who says that bad guys aren't stereotypical?" Sam asked.

"You obviously haven't been keeping up on the bad guys." Callen said.

I observed the lay of the area with a critical eye. I was watching a pair of cars pull up, and saw some people get out.

"Anybody got a pair of binoculars?" I ask.

Jefferies hands me a pair, and then I watch the people enter the building. I patiently wait for them to exit, something about this set up was off. I wait for the group to exit to see if there is anybody I recognize.

"See anybody you recognize?" Kensi asked.

"Give me a second." I say.

Just as I finishing speaking the group exited, and I recognize a few of the people in the group. There was a woman and her two bodyguards. They all got into the cars and left.

"You five stay here. Kens come with me, you're driving. Keys." I say.

Jefferies tossed Kensi a set of keys, and we take off following the departing entourage. We tail them all over the city, until I'm satisfied with the final destination; it was a hotel.

"This is more like it." I say.

"What's wrong with that last place?" Kensi asked.

"That abandoned place would be a place to let potential buyers to test the product before buying them." I say. "This place is more likely the headquarters."

"Let's head back." Kensi said.

"Just a little bit longer." I say, wanted to confirm my theory.

"How can you be certain this is the place?" Kensi asked.

"Would you think to check a hotel for these kinds of people?" I ask.

"No." Kensi said.

I see the bodyguards leave without the woman, and something in the back of my head bothered me. I pick up the phone and call Callen.

" _What do you have Deeks?_ " Callen asked

"I found the place where the slave trade is hiding out, but I there is a bit of problem." I say.

" _What's that?_ " Sam asked.

"I don't think there is a base here in Miami." I say.

" _What do you mean?_ " Jefferies asked.

"I think the information of the base in the states was off to an extent. I think the next auction was to be held here in Miami. With their headquarters dismantled, this auction was a play to get them back in the game." I say.

" _So you're saying that this auction would help them rebuild, and take another foothold._ " Sam said.

"Something like that." I say.

" _Wait so you're telling us that the base in the states was false, and that this whole trip is a ruse?_ " Rowe asked.

" _It's not a ruse. The slave ring is trying to recover its loses after their base in Germany was shutdown. This is an attempt to recoup those loses, and get back in the game._ " Noa said.

"We're going to have to split into to two groups." Kensi said.

" _Not a problem._ " Jefferies said. " _Return to the hotel, and we'll come up with a plan then._ "

"You got it." Kensi said.

I ended the call, and we made our way back to the hotel. When we entered our room at the hotel Sasha and his gang had arrived.

"So it seems that your memory is more useful than you let on." Tanner said.

"Tell me about it." I say, with a sly grin.

"How did you know that the building was a product holding site?" Jefferies asked.

"That woman I saw at the building only goes that places like that before an auction." I say,

"How does it work?" Rowe asked.

"This auction will be done electronically. After the auction the bidders will go out to that site, and collect the merchandise." I say.

Sam's phone started to ring. It was from ops.

"What do you have Eric?" Sam asked.

" _Given the new information that we acquired, we were able to cross-reference known associates and came up with the date of the auction._ " Eric said.

"How many people are coming to the auction?" Callen asked.

" _Six groups are coming to the event._ " Nell said.

"The woman in charge will have her two bodyguards." I say. "Eric send us the list of those attending the auction, and we can work our way from there."

" _Consider it done; also the auction is tomorrow night._ " Eric said.

The laptop chimed that it had received an email.

"Thanks Eric." Sam said, and then disconnected the call.

"Let's head to the hotel and get a bead on these guys." Callen said.

We head out to the hotel and run surveillance. A few of us commandeer some hotel employee uniforms, others sit in the lobby and at the bar. Noa and I remain outside to watch for their arrival of the people participating auction.

"You didn't have to wait out here with me." I say to Noa without looking at her.

" _It was my decision._ " Callen said.

"Fair enough." I say.

"Deeks what was the longest deep cover op you have even ran?" Noa asked.

I turn away from the front door thinking about how to answer that question.

"A probably nineteen months." I say.

"And that entire time you didn't have any problems?" Noa asked.

"A few yeah, but nothing to sideline me over. I learned how to compartmentalize my compartmentalizing." I say.

"That sounds hard." Noa said.

"Usually is." I say.

I don't finish that thought because I see a car pull. I saw one man get out, and then run around the back of the car to let somebody out. I got a good look at the person who got out, and recognized him from the passenger manifest.

"Look alive folks. We have a player incoming." Noa said.

A few minutes later, I heard Sam speak.

" _We got him, keep an eye out for the rest of the party._ "

"Copy that." Noa said.

We at that hotel watching for the other five parties to show until two o'clock in the morning. We enter the room we rented in the hotel to make it easier for us. It was on the backside of the first floor.

"That was the longest stake out I have ever worked." Noa said.

"Welcome to the club." I say.

"So how do you want to play this?" Rowe asked.

"Usually there is a meet and greet session before the auctions, but now I'm not so sure." I say.

"Do you think they would break protocol because of their base of operations has been taken out?" Jefferies asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say.

"We know what rooms there are in, so let's keep a close on them in case they leave for the meet and greet." Sam said.

"What time do they usually start the auctions?" Callen asked

"We should put cameras in the rooms to help with that." Noa suggested.

"On it." Callen said.

We had the devices to help with that, so six people went to set up the cameras; although, they had to wait for an opening to place the cameras without being seen. After the devices had been set up, we patched ops into the hotel system to keep tabs on the targets. We sat and wait for them to move. Twenty-four hours later was when we saw movement. It seemed the group decided to follow their usual plays as to not rouse suspicion

" _The groups on the third and fourth floor are moving._ " Eric said.

Sam and Callen went to secure the rooms, and neutralize the targets. The local N.C.I.S. branch and the police coordinate to secure the targets. Room by room, target by target we secured and neutralized the buyers until we had them all. While they were securing the buyers I head to the parking garage with Kensi in an attempt to cut off the ring leader and her body guards. And without missing a beat twenty minutes after we secured the buyers she got off the elevator in the parking garage and was heading to her car. Before she could get to her car both Kensi and I put two rounds into each of her bodyguards. Just as she was about to run Kensi stepped into her path with her weapon trained on her. She started to back up, but she didn't get too far. I stood directly in her path, so when she bumped into me I slammed her face down into the trunk of the nearest car. I saw Kensi wince at the use of force, but seeing as how I lost five years of my life and watch numerous women ranging from ages fifteen to thirty-five being sold into sexual slavery it was poetic justice.

"You should have killed me yourself when you had the chance." I whispered in her ear.

"A mistake I won't make a second time Agent Deeks." The woman said.

"Winona Belitrov as I live and breathe." A voice said from behind us.

I didn't bother to turn and look at the new comer, it was Agent Jefferies. I finished putting the cuffs on Winona, and then moved her towards the elevator.

"Agent Jefferies it's been awhile." Winona said.

"Not long enough." Jefferies said. "You're going back to your cell, and you're going to finish your sentence."

"Afraid I'm going to escape again?" Winona said.

"I'd like to see you do that." Rowe said, joining the group.

"I have my ways." Winona said.

"Not without money you don't." Kensi said.

"I have people who owe me favors." Winona said.

"The woman who took control of a sex slave ring being sent back to prison; I don't think you going to get any sympathetic clients on this." Callen said, joining the group.

"Face it Winona, you got caught. So stay in your cell like a good little girl that you aren't because if I see you again I'll put a bullet in your head and be done with it." I say.

Winona was taken back by my threat, but thought wisely about calling my bluff.

 _Not that I was bluffing._ I think.

I hand Winona over to Jefferies and Rowe for processing. I turn to see that Kensi is on the phone, and I thought she might have been talking to Hetty. We were standing around waiting for Kensi to get off the phone, and when she does Callen had plans for the evening.

"With the mission complete we have a day to ourselves before heading back." Callen said, as Noa was finally joining the group.

"I know a great restaurant when I was down here a few years ago." I say.

"I can eat." Sam said.

"Lead the way Deeks." Callen said.

We head out to a restaurant on the docks, and we eat like royalty for an evening. That, and we just close a case that has been open for more the twenty years.

 _Hetty will understand._ I think.

We finished our meal and our dessert, but we sat there for a time. I picked up the tab, and we continue to sit and talk. It was ten o'clock at night when we left the restaurant and head back to our hotel for the evening, but what I didn't know was that I was in for a surprise when we got back to the hotel. As we were heading towards the elevator I heard.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The five of us turned to see both Clair and Conor running towards Kensi and I. I picked up Clair and Kensi picked up Conor. We gave both Conor and Clair a hug and a kiss, and then Noa asked.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Special delivery for Kensi and Martin Deeks."

Sam, Callen and I almost have a heart attack. I turn to look at the voice and I see an old friend: Ray Martindale and his wife standing in front of us with his two kids.

 _A/N: I figured that almost all my stories end with a giant shoot out, so I decided to change up the formula. The season six finale seemed more fitting for the fall of the slave ring as opposed to a big shoot out._


	7. Epilogue

I approach my old my friend and give him a hug, as Kensi was approaching Jenna and gives her a hug too.

"How have you been, man?" I ask Ray after we break the hug.

"I've been good; although the wife has been keeping me pretty busy." Ray says.

"I would say I know the feeling, but it's been a busy nine years. And none of it Kensi doing." I say.

"So you and Wikipedia?" Ray asks.

"It's hard to believe you two got this far." Jenna says.

"It was a natural progression for us. It took us sometime, but we got there. Sorry about the phone call." I say.

"Or lack thereof." Ray say, teasingly.

"If it's okay with you guys we're going to go up to our room." Noa said.

"Sure thing. We have a few days to kill in Miami anyways." Kensi said.

"You clear it with Hetty I take it?" I ask Kensi.

"Yep." Kensi said.

"See you guys when you get back." Sam said.

"Bye Uncle Sam, Uncle Callen, and Aunt Noa!" Both Conor and Clair exclaimed.

"Good night Clair and Conor." Sam, Callen, and Noa said.

With the good nights said Sam, Callen and Noa went upstairs for the night; while Ray's family and my family move over to the couches in the atrium. Ray and Jenna have two kids: a girl name Riley who is eleven years old, and a boy named Ryan who is eight years old. Jenna got another job working behind a deli counter, and Ray works as a delivery driver for the same company that Jenna works for.

"About three years after you guys left I made the jump to becoming a federal agent." I say.

"Do you regret that decision?" Jenna asked.

"That's a rhetorical question." I say. "Ray, if you would do the honors."

"L.A.P.D. hated him, honey." Ray told Jenna.

Jenna shrugs her shoulders, and then wraps an arm around one Ray's arms.

"I'm happy for the career move, now I don't have to worry about him being pulled back for a some ridiculous assignment." Kensi said.

"There was nothing left me for as a cop, so it was the next logical choice for me to make." I say. "Best decision I have ever made."

I give Kensi a kiss, and she kiss me back.

"I love being able to kiss freely." Kensi said.

"That makes two of us." I say with a smile.

"Get a room you two." Ray said teasingly.

"We will." Kensi says.

We continue to talk for an hour before our kids tells us it's time to call it a night. Kensi and I carry Conor and Clair up to our hotel room, while Ray holds Riley's hand as they walk out to the car, and Jenna carries Ryan out to their car. Before we leave I ask if they want to meet us for breakfast, and a then day at the beach; Ray was up for it. We decide to meet at a restaurant around the corner from here at eight in the morning, and then head to the beach. We head up to our room, and put Conor and Clair to bed. There's a knock at the door, and it's Sam.

"Hetty said that you guys don't have to be back to work until Monday." Sam said.

Monday was two days away; short stay, but I'll manage.

"We'll enjoy it." Kensi said.

"Anything you need from us until we get back?" Sam asked.

"Could you pick us up from the airport?" I ask.

"No problem." Sam said.

Sam left, and then Kensi and I took a shower together. We make love in the shower. After we finish our shower Kensi whispers in my ear.

"That was my favorite session by far."

"Any time I make love to you is my favorite, but that was definitely in the top ten." I say.

After we get dried off and dressed we crawl into bed cuddling together as we drift off to sleep. The next morning I get Conor and Clair dressed and then take them down to stretch their legs, while Kensi sleeps for a little bit longer. At seven thirty we come back to get Kensi, and she is dressed and ready to go. As we're exiting the hotel I see Ray, Jenna, Riley and Ryan walk toward us. I see the kids run towards each other and greet each other, as Kensi and I greet Ray and Jenna with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We all head to the restaurant, and carried on in small talk.

Riley and Ryan were explaining to Clair and Conor all the things they wanted to show them to day; all the adults laugh at their conversation. Breakfast was uneventful, and fast. After breakfast we walked to the beach, which was conveniently located two blocks from our hotel. When we get to the beach I head for the surf shop, and rent a wet suit and a board. It's been five years since I've surfed last. Jenna and Kensi relaxed on the beach, and chatted under the umbrella's we brought. While Ray was watching the children play in the surf. I surf for about twenty minutes before I see Ray wave me over. So on my return trip I surf my way over to him.

"So how did it happen?" Ray asked. "How did you two end up getting married?"

"It was done in private." I say. "We had our parents come watch, and then we went on our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Your mom is back in the picture?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, it was strange because I was working a case that started when I was a detective almost twenty years." I say.

"Was she happy to see you?" Ray asked.

"She was shock to see me after not talking for almost a decade, but yeah she was happy to see me." I say.

"She also made a crack about her son being shaggy." Kensi joining the group.

Jenna, Ray and Kensi were laughing at Kensi joke, but I paid her back by smacking her butt.

"Whoa!" Kensi shouted.

I blew her a kiss, and winked at her. Kensi playfully glared back at me; I gave Kensi a kiss. I got back on my board, and paddle back out to sea.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend." Ray told Kensi.

"It was my pleasure, but I think he was taking care of me just as much I was taking care of him." Kensi said.

"You two look no worse for wear." Jenna says

"It was pretty rough for a couple of years. Conor had to be raised by a couple of our friends because of an assignment went south." Kensi said.

The memory of being separate from her son stills haunts Kensi to this day.

"You made it through, even with some scars to show for it." Jenna said, as she hugged Kensi.

"Thank you." Kensi said, after she regained her composure.

By lunch time I had to return my suit and board, and then join the rest of the group on the blankets. We sat and talked for a little longer before heading out to get lunch. Come Sunday, we said good bye to Ray and his family.

"Do you think we could do this again some time?" Ray asked.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to, but it might be inadvisable. I think Hetty might be able to work something with you handler where we might be able to stay in touch." I say.

"I'd like that." Ray said.

We said our good byes, and then my family boards the plane, but I don't board until I saying.

"Never shoot back."

"Always shoot first." Rays says back.

And that was the last time I saw Ray. A few weeks later Hetty got permission for us to communicate with Ray through unofficial channels. When we land in L.A. Sam was waiting for us. We all hug Sam, and then the kids talk Sam's ear off the entire ride back to Ops. I run into Ops to get my keys, and then head back out to our suv. I unlock my vehicle before entering the garage. By the time I get back out Clair and Conor were already asleep. Kensi was giving Sam a hug good bye, and then got in the vehicle. I give Sam a hug good night.

"See you tomorrow." I say.

"Tomorrow." Sam says.

With that I get in, and drive my family home. When we get home Kensi and I put Conor and Clair to bed, and then we go to bed ourselves; cuddling the whole night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The next morning at Ops Sam was walking in to Callen coming down from ops with Noa.

"What's the word?" Sam asked.

"Got a lead on that case we pick up on Friday." Noa said.

"What case?" Kensi asks, as we enter ops.

"Dead marine." Sam said.

"I'm not going in first, or undercover" I say.

Everybody chuckle at my joke.

"You will go undercover if the situation calls for it, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"I'm not saying I won't go undercover at all Hetty. I just don't want to go in first, and without proper back up." I say.

"Fair enough." Hetty says.

Hetty walks over and holds her arms out. I knee down and hug my boss. Kensi and I put our bags at our desk, holster out guns, and then head back out to the garage.

 _It's was good to be back. Even better to be back with my wife and children._ I think.


End file.
